For a Moment
by balletlover
Summary: She stood a little way off from the lake watching the moonbeams ripple on the water. He walked out in the rain trying to collect his thoughts. Two different things happening at the same time but with one outcome. DM/HG


**Hello!**

**I've been on writer's block lately so this isn't that good.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Alone - adjective<em>** - **_separate, apart, or isolated from others_

* * *

><p>She stood a little way off from the lake watching the moonbeams ripple on the water. It was drizzling slightly and the wind was cold but she didn't mind. She stood there for several minutes wondering if anyone was looking for her. All that could be heard was the gentle pouring of the rain. She was the only one out there.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked out in the rain trying to collect his thoughts. They were welcomed back with open arms to Hogwarts regardless of their side in the war but still he never felt like he belonged anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was just so calm out here unlike the chaos happening within the school where everyone was still upset over losses in the war. She sat by the edge of the lake not minding the rain in the slightest.<p>

* * *

><p>He continued walking in no particular direction, not knowing what he was searching for. Normally he wouldn't be out in this kind of weather; the rain could damage his expensive robes and coat. But this time he didn't care.<p>

* * *

><p>She liked it out here. She felt alone but it was different. Her two best friends went straight to work as Aurors at the ministry. In the castle she was surrounded by many others but still, she was alone, isolated, different. Here she could be free. She was alone by choice.<p>

* * *

><p>Things in his dorm were too much of a mess for him to care about the fact that he was soaked by the rain. In fact, the rain was the least of his problems at the moment. Sometimes being a Malfoy got to be too much. He was never allowed to cry or show any signs of weakness so he bottled it up inside along with the rest of his feelings. He was used to it but sometimes it was too much. His mask was slipping. He yelled in frustration.<p>

* * *

><p>She turned around cautiously, hand gripping her wand. She thought she heard someone scream. Seeing no one, she listened carefully for any sign of movement or footsteps. Nothing. There was no one there. She wondered if anyone had noticed her disappearance and was looking for her. Probably not.<p>

* * *

><p>The rain had a calming effect on him. Though, the yelling could've helped too. Ever since Voldemort returned the manor was a mess. Even now that he was gone it didn't feel like it used to. Hogwarts just wasn't the same since no matter which side anyone was on the war he was on neither and that isolated him. He wondered whether there was any place he could truly call home.<p>

* * *

><p>She relaxed slightly after cautiously waiting for someone to reveal themselves. Wand still in hand she looked back at the lake, the lake that once held her captive along with Ron, Cho and Gabrielle. She shivered from the wind. It was nicer out here where even if she was alone she didn't feel that way. Back in the castle everyone treated her as if she were special when all she wanted was to be a normal person. This must have been how Harry felt.<p>

* * *

><p>Perhaps if he wasn't a Malfoy his life would've been easier. Perhaps someone would actually notice he was gone and come looking for him. Maybe that was what he really wanted, someone to actually care whether he was alive or not. He continued walking silently, not knowing where he was going. As he got closer to the lake he could make out the shape of a person sitting by the edge.<p>

* * *

><p>What if she had been a muggle? Would she be much different? Probably not. Even when she had no idea the magical world existed she was still the same. Still a know it all who did the right thing because it was what was expected of her. Even then she was set aside, different from everyone else. After all, normal people didn't sit in the rain staring at the lake, no matter how magical it was.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked closer trying to figure out who it was, not that it mattered much at this point. He was glad someone was here. It couldn't have been anyone but a student because they were within the grounds and no teacher would be crazy enough to sit in the rain without casting a water repelling charm on themselves first. He didn't care who it was.<p>

* * *

><p>She considered going back to the castle. It was late to be out and pretty soon the doors would be locked. After Voldemort's death security had been loosened slightly and doors were locked by 9. But if she went back now she would have to be Hermione Granger, the know it all who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Then she would have to be a good example and do the right thing as always. She would have to be the smart one. But smart people didn't sit out in the rain.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked up to her and sat down. It was Granger. She looked at him surprise clear on her face.<p>

"Malfoy" she greeted.

"Granger" he said in reply.

Neither said anything else. Both content to know they weren't alone. He moved closer to her so their arms were touching. She stiffened for a moment in surprise but relaxed eventually and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The war had been over for a long time but neither had spoken to the other, not even to throw insults. This was the first acknowledgment either of them had made that the other still existed. It wasn't a friendship, you needed to be on a first name basis for that. It wasn't a relationship, you had to actually like the person. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Even just for a moment she wasn't Hermione Granger, heroine of the wizarding world, Harry Potter's best friend, the brains of the Golden Trio, a mudblood, a bookworm or a know it all. And in that moment he wasn't Draco Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater, son of Lucius Malfoy, nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange, a pureblood or a Slytherin. Or maybe they were but you couldn't tell because in that moment it didn't matter that they were on opposing sides in the war or that they had hated each other for most of their lives.

They were just two people who understood the other and if only for a moment they had each other. Just for a moment they were not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**If you're going to review I already know that it sucks. I was on writer's block when I wrote this.**

**Anyone who has suggestions for future fics that can be written in this style feel free to tell me, I'm in desperate need of inspiration (Zoe where are you?).  
><strong>


End file.
